Just Let Me Help You
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: Antonio has been shot, again. Once again he is trying to jump back into the job too soon. Will the team keep him and his family safe while he's injured? Will his love for the job ruin his relationship with his kids like it did with Laura?
**_Just let me help you..._**

 **(Hi this is something I've had this lying around my documents it is in a place where it could be continued... please message or review whether you think it should continue or not. ~LimeRanger)**

"What?..." "Gabby he's going to be ok, but you probably want to be here." Jay calmly suggested. Gabby could barely breath after Jay told her that Antonio got shot. This was the fourth time he had gotten shot. Once when he was a patrolmen, the time in the hospital parking lot, then by Pulpo. She thought it was almost insane how many times they were shot on the job. Jules, Jay, Voight,Ruzek, and her brother, had all been shot. She hurried to get to the hospital. She called Laura who didn't seem to care much. She did care, just not as much as a wife should, they were divorced though. "Gabby..." Voight announced to the team. " How is he?" She asked. "He's in surgery, but they say he should make a full recovery." Erin said. "How?" "He ran into gunfire to protect a 13 year old girl, a bullet aimed at her head hit him in the chest." "Heroic but an idiot." Gabby mumbled, Ruzek chuckled.

 **Two hours later...**

"Dawson? Antonio Dawson?" Gabby quickly stood up to talk to the doctor. " how is he?" "The bullet missed the heart but it cause his lung to collapse. Also the shock to his body it cracked three ribs but removing the bullet was quite simple and easy to repair." "How long till he can go to work? I know he is going to ask." " i would say a two weeks." " we will let you see him, but get us as soon as visitors are allowed." Voight whispered to Gabby. " ok, thanks." She replied, Voight patted her shoulder. She walked to room C47 and looked at her brother who was asleep but deathly pale, he must have lost a lot of blood. "Tonio..." She stroked his face. " hey..." He woke up startled but he instantly relaxed when he saw Gabby. " Doc said you are lucky and are going to make a full recovery, and before you ask, 2 weeks then you can be back at work on desk duty." "Desk duty!i want to be in the field within a week. " he hoarsely chuckled." "Doubt it big guy..." " How long till i'm out of here? " " 3days, but you will need to take it extremely easy, and house bound." Gabby had moved into Antonio's house since her apartment building was deemed unsafe. He was alone in a house and was extremely lonely, so Gabby moved into the guest room and has lived there for 3 months. At first Antonio thought it would be somewhat awkward to have his baby sister living in his house, but as time passed he actually enjoyed having her, except now. Now she would make sure he took it easy, Antonio Dawson hates taking it easy... When Antonio was released, Gabby instantly began worrying about him. Antonio didn't mind taking it easy much the day he got back from the hospital. He let out a pain relieving groan when he laid down on his bed.

" hey i will let you rest text me if you need anything but i plan on making dinner around 7:30 ish." Gabby stated. Antonio nodded and then she left him to sleep in the darkness of his bedroom. Later, he woke up. He twisted around to see the clock on the bedside table. It read 6:45 p.m. Gabby heard her brother's painful grunts coming down the staircase. She turned the stove off. " Antonio?" She question in a way of asking what he was doing out of bed. " got bored..." " you always get bored. " Gabby commented as she helped him to the couch and gave him the tv remote. " 30 minuets till dinner." She stated. He nodded back. He turned the channel to boxing which is where it usually was on. " i appreciate you making dinner Gabs..." "Hey no problem...i'm just glad you are taking it Somewhat easy." He chuckled. "Just wait till tomorrow..." He replied. "I don't want to even think about it..." She sighed laughing.

By the forth day Antonio was already trying to leave the house. "Antonio, you still have a week and 3 days to recover." "I'm fine, 2 weeks. I only needed 4 days..." Antonio please just relax..." Antonio suddenly remembered something. "Did you tell Laura?" He asked. "Yeah, she wasn't to interested." "Eva and Diego?" " I was going to ask if you could visit with them today... Eva keeps texting me asking for updates..." "Of course i want my kids around..." He said as he got his cellphone out.

 **(Later)**

"Laura can't get them back tonight so they will stay the night tonight." He said as he turned is phone off. Before you say anything, im always on enough to see my kids." She threw her hands up in defense. " I get it man, nothing wrong with them, if anything they will help slow you down..." She chuckled. He smiled.

 **Two hours later...**

The door bell rung. Antonio head towards the door as fast as he could without ripping his stitches out. Gabby beat him to the door. " Hi Aunt Gabby!" The two kids said in unison. She smiled and gave both if them a hug. Antonio was so surprised how tall Diego was for an 11 year old. And Eva's 15th birthday was coming up soon. " Dad! Are you ok?" Diego asked as he was cautious to hug his father. " Just don't be rough on the opposite side of my heart. " ok." He said as he hugged him gently. " are you sure your ok? Ive been so worried..." Eva whispered. " I promise you baby girl i'm fine..." She smiled. They told him what they were up to and doing in school. "Straight A's i hope?" Antonio asked. "Straight D's for Diego..." Eva chuckled. Antonio couldn't help but chuckle as well when he saw Diego react to this statement.

Eva helped Gabby set the table, while Antonio watched boxing with Diego. " You see how he drops his right arm when he punched with his left?" Antonio asked his son. " He moves so fast..." Not really..." Antonio replied.

Gabby was making Chili when Eva said something. " He scares me every time he walks into that district..." Gabby was startled but understanding of this sentence. She hated watching Him defenseless against these small bullets. Gabby pulled her into a hug. " You need to talk to your dad, he needs to know..." "He loves his job too much to give it up..." "Do you want him to give it up?" "Yes and No..." She mumbled. " He's happy in his work, but its dangerous..." "He doesn't do stupid things though..." Gabby stated, regretting the sentence as it left her mouth, jumping in front of a bullet was pretty stupid. "Talk to him..." Gabby offered her final offer of advise.


End file.
